Usgroleplay Wiki
Welcome to the USG Takistan Roleplay This Wikia will explain basic features of USG's Takistan Life Server Getting Started Information and Rules We use our Website and Teamspeak as our platforms to communicate: Website: http://www.usgroleplay.com/ Teamspeak: usgroleplay.ts3dns.com We have two sets of rules. One called community rules, rules that need to obligate at all times. The second one is Takistan Rules, ingame rules that need to be followed when playing our Servers. Community Rules: '''http://www.usgroleplay.com/communityrules '''Takistan Life Rules: http://www.usgroleplay.com/takistanliferules Download Mods (Getting on server) There is a full tutorial at our Website: http://www.usgroleplay.com/download There is two ways to download the mods. Arma 3 Sync and Google Drive. We recommend to learn how Arma 3 Sync works so its easy to update your mods when we upgrade our modpack (Usally once every month). Google Drive Is great way if you need to download the full modpack since its way faster then Arma 3 Sync. But there is an full tutorial on the website, be sure to check it out. http://www.usgroleplay.com/download Controls Controls for Use in Game: (Y) Phone Menu: This will open your phone menu where you can access all sorts of actions that include but are not limited to: "Saving your data,Accessing your virtual inventory, The crafting menu, your key chain and more" (U) Vehicles Opening and Closing: '''This will allow you to unlock & lock your vehicle. (T) '''Trunk Menu: This will access the Virtual Trunk Inventory of your vehicle. (SHIFT 4) Surrender/Hands Up: This will put your hands up to allow people to zip-tie you. (SHIFT G) Knocking someone Out: This will allow you to knock someone out after a small delay. (SHIFT T) Open XP System tab: This opens the talent system which allows you to unlock unique perks. (CTRL P) Opens Task Force Radio (If the players has a Radio) (SHIFT P) Open Task Force Radio Long Range Radio (If the player have acces to a long range raddio) Picking up Suitcases or Money: '''Aim at the object you want to pickup and press Windows key (Ctrl + t also works) How to Become a member of USG How to Become a member of USG The way to become a member of USG is very simple. The first step is to join our TeamSpeak and begin to play. If you want our USG Tag on Teamspeak you need to join our Website with an Enjii Account and play around 10-20 hours in game. Features We have a lot of custom features developed by our Development Team Read about them here : USG Features Read about the Systems on the Sever: USG In Game Systems Blufor, Medic and Civilians. '''Blufor Blufor is the Police department of Takistan. There is TMP and NATO. This is the two deparments in blufor. TMP is the main police force of Takistan. NATO is an invited specialized department for Takistan There is an guide on how to join TMP/Medics here: Join TMP/Medics NATO Holds Try-Outs to handpick people they see fit in their department Medic: Our medics are called Red Cross Civilians/Rebels/Gang On the Server there is Civilians, Rebels and Gangs. Civilian is a normal player strolling around the streets of Rasman Rebels are groups of people that originate from the Rebel Area. Gangs could be viewed as a private military contractor and have bases to operate from. Last Activity Category:Browse